


Frost

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain, pain, and more pain for the hearts of kanetetsu shippers. Beware, you have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

A puff of air floated out from Tetsuo's lips as he breathed a quiet sigh. God damn that capsule leader, making him come out here in the middle of winter. Frost clung to the boys damp hair causing it to appear grey instead of its natural ebony. Tetsuo brought his hands up to the scarf around his neck and weaved it tighter around himself, seeking out the warmth. With his left hand, he brought his jacket closer to his body, closing it more as to keep what little heat had been made in the space he occupied.

Kaneda was up ahead perched on his motorcycle. The glint of the bright scarlet had caught Tetsuo's eye causing him to continue forward. At least Kaneda had been where he stated he would be, at the edge of town at a nearby park. The shy boy’s head hit a tree branch causing a flurry of white crystals to cascade down onto him. A chuckle was heard from the capsule leader’s direction causing the younger teen to whip his head up, flustered now he stormed up to Kaneda. Quickly he shoved the jacket wearing male off his bike and into the cold fluff of white below. Tetsuo smirked but it didn't last long. Before he could even react, a foot kicked his legs out from under him which caused him to fall as well. Before he could hit the snow below, he collided with a warmth. He caught a flash of red from out of the corner of his eye and looked up only to see a toothy grin inches away from his face. Quickly Tetsuo attempted to pull away from the boy below him only for a pair of clothed arms to weave around him. His face only flushed a deeper shade of crimson when those same arms pulled him back down to the body below. Another puff of frosty breath escaped the younger male as he stared down at the male below him.

He had always looked up to the Capsule leader, always held a secret affection that was sealed away from everyone. The affection had first arrived when he had first laid eyes on Kaneda, it had been instantaneous. Tetsuo had admired him, cared for him, looked up to him and that affection quickly turned into something more. No way would he ever admit it to the man that held him in his arms, no matter what he was doing right now he wouldn’t say anything to Kaneda.

The Capsule leader below him only pulled him closer causing the younger male’s heart to swell with love, causing the feelings to spill over. The blush that had formed had creeped up to his ears by now and there was nothing Tetsuo could do to cease it from spreading to his neck. He hadn’t even noticed how close the older teen had pulled him until his nose touched Kaneda’s. Tetsuo’s cyan eyes blinked once, widening as he stared into the chestnut orbs in front of him. Once again he attempted to pry himself free of the grasp that held him. Kaneda flashed him another toothy smile before rolling over, forcing the younger teen to be on the bottom. 

Snow quickly climbed up onto his hair from the little movement that had been created, progressively making its way onto his clothes as well. A chill ran up his spine upon instinct when the cold touched him; however, it was drowned out by the warmth that surfaced when Kaneda placed his hands on either side of Tetsuo’s face. The Capsule leader loomed above him, his legs caging the younger male to the ground. Slowly, Kaneda inched his face closer to Tetsuo, the seconds passing by like years.

Tetsuo almost smiled, _almost_. He had never thought that the affection he held for the teen above him would blossom into such a strong emotion. He would have never thought he would end up falling so hard for the man. He also never would have thought he’d be _so fucking gay for Kaneda._

The silence remained unbroken as their lips met in a soft kiss. Tetsuo let a soft content sound escape his cold lips, enjoying the chapped ones that brushed against his upper lip. Another shiver ran up his spine causing the Capsule leader to look up into his eyes, a smirk bubbling up onto his lips. He pulled away from Tetsuo and looked down at him. “Cold?” The younger teen wasn’t willing to admit that he was currently freezing his ass off and attempted to shake his head in denial but a shudder overtook his body. A chuckle erupted from Kaneda at seeing this, it was almost adorable how flustered Tetsuo would get at the simplest of things. The Capsule leader glanced down at the ravenette below him, a smile on his lips, and noted the angry, yet embarrassed expression on Tetsuo’s face. 

Kaneda leaned down once more and stole another kiss from Tetsuo, letting his hands come up from the ground and weave themselves into the younger male’s short black hair. White powdery bits of snow flaked off from his hands and into the ebony locks they were currently entangled in. 

Almost hesitantly, Tetsuo reached up and wrapped his arms around the body above him. It was a bit awkward, having never had experience with another man before the young teen was unsure of what to do. Kaneda however knew exactly what he was doing and knew the exact buttons to push. 

Neither of them would say it but they did indeed love each other and they showed it in simple, small ways. Their actions reflected their emotions, altering their moods and changing the atmosphere. It was then that Kaneda pulled off of Tetsuo, standing up before outstretching a hand in an offer to help the younger male up. The teen that lay in the chilled fluff grabbed the appendage and arose from the ground with the help of it.

Kaneda held onto Tetsuo’s hand while staring into his cyan orbs, noting how much they reflected the bright snow. “Love ya’.” A playful grin crawled up onto Kaneda’s face as the blush burned brighter on the young biker’s face. That was the closest to saying ‘I love you’ that they would get for quite some time.

 

Suddenly Kaneda was jerked violently out of Tetsuo’s memories, being placed back into reality once again. The Capsule leader reached out blindly, his eyes beginning to fill with tears as he wished for Tetsuo to come back. 

Kei appeared in front of him, telling him to keep his mind focussed and clear for if he did not he would be consumed by Akira.

Kaneda closed his eyes, pain welling up inside of him, eating him from the inside out. His best friend, his lover, Tetsuo. He was gone, he killed him. This was his fault, all his fault. He could hear Kei shouting until suddenly her shouting ceased. A pressure was placed on his shoulder causing him to look up and stare up at the entity. Tears finally spilled over, cascading down onto his cheeks, blurring his vision to the point he could barely see. 

The hand squeezed his shoulder firmly and by the time the water had cleared up enough from his eyes, the hand was off. However, Tetsuo stood there, pale as he had been before the mutation.

The capsule leader was unsure of what to say, what to think. He wasn’t sure if he should slap Tetsuo or pull him into an embrace. The rage that once corrupted the pale teen’s face had disappeared as if it were never there leaving in its wake Tetsuo, the old Tetsuo. Of course he remained albino with an unnatural shade of pale clinging to him but he was still the younger male he used to be, his personality had returned.

Kaneda’s gaze darted to the side, catching glimpses of buildings flying past at the speed of light. What was happening? Was he still in his friend’s memories, was he being absorbed by Akira?

A pressure on his shoulder caused his attention to return back to the shorter teen. Tetsuo’s head had fallen onto the biker’s shoulder and it rested there peacefully. It was almost as if the smaller boy had fallen asleep while standing but Kaneda knew this was not the case. Tetsuo was still awake, he could sense it.

As the Capsule leader was about to pull his gaze away, Tetsuo’s head shot up and Kaneda found himself staring into the light cyan orbs, became entranced by them.

Quickly the shorter teen looked to the side and took a step back, after all he’d done the last thing Kaneda would want was his affection. He had to get the Capsule leader back to reality before it was too late. Suddenly, a fist collided with the side of his face making him stumble back, teetering sideways. He brought a hand up to cup the side of his face and looked up just as another fist came into contact with his nose. 

Tetsuo grabbed at his nose as a thick scarlet oozed out, coating his fingers in it until they turned crimson. He almost glanced up again but the bloody fist hit him one final time. Stumbling back a few inches, tetsuo didn't look up and when he saw the shadow of Kaneda inching closer, he flinched away.

He would admit that he deserved it for all he had done, for all that he caused. Before he could move away, a pair of arms wrapped around his bare chest, holding him comfortingly. Still holding his throbbing nose, Tetsuo glanced up. Kaneda stared down at him, tears in his eyes. The capsule leader let a sigh pass his lips before closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the shorter male’s shoulder.

Kaneda was giving up everything; Kei, Kai, the ruins of the city, _all that he had fought for._ A pale hand brushed his cheek, wiping away a delicate tear that had traveled down the edge of his face. Kaneda opened his eyes, showing off the sorrow as if it were something to behold. Although he wasn’t intentionally trying to show it off, in fact he was trying to hide the unbearable pain.

Suddenly a voice boomed out “Kaneda you have to leave!”

It was Kei again.

The older teen pulled away from Tetsuo and glanced around, everything was going by so fast.

Tetsuo stared down at his feet, a grimace firm on his lips. He would lose Kaneda and would be left here, alone and forgotten. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to become a memory. He didn’t want Kaneda to leave.

The albino teen’s left hand began to fade at the fingertips, he was being consumed by Akira. Tears began dripping down his cheeks as he brought his head up to face Kaneda. Slowly, he reached out with his right hand and grasped onto the Capsule leader’s arm. 

The leather wearing teen quickly looked down at Tetsuo, watching as his arm began to unravel into nothing. Kaneda’s own body was beginning to fade as well, welcoming the nothing. The older boy’s jaw opened as if he was going to say something. He was scared, terrified. By now Tetsuo’s shoulder was gone and the biker began to grow more frantic. 

Kaneda grabbed the shorter teen’s face in his hands and kissed him, kissed him like they would never have the chance again. Hell, maybe they wouldn’t have another chance. Tetsuo brought his hand up to touch the side of the man’s face while Kaneda’s hands rested on the younger male’s shoulders.

The Capsule leader was beginning to lose the sense of touch and the grasp on reality as his mind and soul were consumed, all he could feel was the rough pair of lips on his, the hand on his face, the shoulders beneath his palms. Slowly, he cracked his chestnut orbs open to glance down at the younger boy before him.

Tetsuo’s pale skin cracked beneath Kaneda’s fingertips, disappearing into the void as seconds passed by like hours.

Tears began to drip down Kaneda’s face, falling down into the never ending blackness below. With his strength faltering, the capsule leader brought his arms around what remained of Tetsuo. He heard a small gasp from the boy below him, the gasp breaking the long kiss. 

The capsule leader rested his chin on Tetsuo’s shoulder, squeezing his arms tighter around the smaller teen attempting to show how far his affection went without saying words. 

“Kane….da…..” Tetsuo’s voice cracked as he spoke, he could feel the leader’s grip on him loosening. “We’re…..we’re dying…..aren’t we..?” He could feel those hands reach up and caress the back of his head, weaving in between the white strands of hair. 

Kaneda’s fingertips faded away and the older teen instead buried his face in the shoulder before him, kissing it softly before looking up and staring into light cyan orbs. The capsule leader brought his forehead to touch Tetsuo’s. “We…..are not….dying…….we…….will survive….”

Tetsuo smiled weakly before strands of hair faded away from his face, cracks crawling up to his forehead “.....okay..” was all he managed to whisper out before he faded away before Kaneda’s eyes. The biker reached out with fading hands towards the entity. Salty drops of water fell down his cheeks, cascading down his face as he was left to die on his own. It was then that Kei appeared, forcing him out of the mass of white energy. The limbs that had faded, the fingertips that had disappeared, the mind that he had once lost had returned when he was brought out of the white glow. The cracks in his skin retreated away from his skin, leaving his body.

He reached out to the explosion Akira had created that lay on the horizon. “No...don’t leave me behind...DON’T LEAVE ME BEHIND TETSUO!” Sobs shook his body causing him to fall to his knees. He hadn’t wept like this in years, not since he was very young. He was being weak, he was being irrational, this was not something that the leader of one of the most known gangs should be doing. Drugs, yeah he’d do that; bike, hell yeah that was his main hobby. But cry like a tiny, fragile girl? No, that was not something he did, but here he was in a pile of tears.

“You...you can’t just...leave..” Why had Kei brought him out, why had she rescued him? She should have just left him to die. No… Why did he even care about Tetsuo? After all he had done and all he had caused why should Kaneda miss him, cry over the loss of him? He had killed so many, so many innocent people. The Capsule leader had only caused the Clowns the sorrow of being on Death’s doorstep.

Yet he still did care, he still did mourn. He wanted to beat someone up, he wanted to destroy something, he wanted to have everything back to normal. 

_He wanted Tetsuo back._

He had lost everything, everyone. Everyone except Kaisuke and Kei that is. His bike was trashed, the rest of his gang dead, the city was in ruins, and he had just lost his best friend. There was nothing for him here, nothing. Why hadn’t he been killed faster, why couldn't he be with the male that had faded in his arms, why did Kei have to bring him back to this shithole they once called home?

Kaneda wrapped his arms tightly around his torso, the sobs turning into quiet cries. He wanted to stop this foolish act but he couldn't, he couldn't stop it, the emotions just kept flowing out of him. All the pain that he had buried away with the hate was surfacing and there was nothing he could do to cease the endless amount of melancholy thoughts.

He promised Tetsuo that they’d survive, but only _he_ had survived. Only _Kaneda_ had made it out of there.

An enormous guilt washed over him, he had broke that promise only minutes after he had made it. He had broke the one promise that mattered to the one person he should’ve kept it for.

What gave him the right to live? What gave him the right to get out of there alive? Nothing. He didn’t have the right to be here right now, he _should not_ be here right now.

But the worse thing of all was that there was _nothing_ he could do to change any of it. He was _powerless_. He was the leader of nothing, he had nothing. He couldn’t change a damn thing, he couldn’t save Tetsuo. He had no power, no authority, he was _nothing_.

_Nothing_


End file.
